Ayame Hibiki
Ayame Hibiki (菖蒲響き Hibiki Ayame, lit: Echo Iris) otherwise known as Ayame the Sharpshooter (狙撃兵菖蒲 Sogekihei Ayame) among the Fiore Royal Military, is a member of the Covert Special Task Force and is the fiance of Sōryū Junko. She is a skilled Gun Mage, and is valued for her skill in capturing her targets without their death. Character Outline Ayame is a beautiful woman, with a curved figure, large bust size and golden eyes. She is known for her shining, long golden blond hair that goes down to her waist and is usually left flowing and free and has a few locks coming down her forehead and two bangs that go down to her shoulders. Ayame wears a red top which has pink lining on the edges, and reveals a good portion of her breasts because of their rather large size, and is rather loose fitting, she also wears the same colored gloves and ribbon tied to her rather broad brimmed brown hat. Over this she wears a sleeveless cut out fitting white dress which she wears as to not expose too much of her breasts and keeps this fitting with a red sash that she ties around her waist, in a similar fashion to a belt or obi sash. Ayame is a upbeat and cheerful individual who, despite her operation as a covert member, always keeps the mood alight. Though despite her cheerfulness, she is not one to forget her manners and treats everyone around her with some respect, though she normally treats those of her own rank as friends more than anything else. As Sōryū's fiance, Ayame constantly has to reprimand him because of his tendency to overreact when she is in trouble. Though it should be noted that even Ayame displays immense concern for him, but when times are light, she is seen flirting with him all the time, much to his chagrin. When the time comes, Ayame can be serious, and is fully devoted to her work, which even her colleagues comment on. History Synopsis Equipment Pistols: Ayame possesses several different pistols which she is able to requip into battle. They can differ dependent on the gun themselves. Each possesses notable strength, but some have faster reloading, while some focus on higher speed, and other factors. Powers and Abilities Skilled Marksman: Ayame is a skilled marksman, or more specifically, woman. Noted for her skill among the Covert Task Force, she has shown herself to possess mastery not in killing her opponent, but apprehending them. By shooting precisely enough, Ayame is able to cause the bullet to ricochet off a solid surface and cause her opponent to be disabled even while moving. However, this takes a notable amount of concentration, for which Ayame must keep still. Guns Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Ganzu Majikku) is a form of Holder Magic which allows Ayame to load her guns with specific bullets with magical effects inserted into them. When fired, the effects are dependent on the bullet. Ayame normally uses supplementary bullets to help Sōryū finish the job. *'Guns Magic: Spark Shot': Loading her gun with an electrical magic bullet, she fires it, allowing multiple enemies to fall onto the ground and disabled, due to electricity preventing their limbs from functioning. *'Guns Magic: Sunlight Shot': A spell in which she loads her gun with a bullet imbued with Light. When shot, a large amount of energy is released, causing a bright light to shine and momentarily cause her enemies' vision to be blurred. Requip (換装 Kansō lit. Express Equipmentary) a form of magic in which one stores items in a pocket dimension and is able to freely equip them. Ayame commonly stores her guns here and requips them for use when needed. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Ash9876 Category:Human Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Female Category:Mages Category:Weapon user Category:Gun User Category:Requip User